


Clint and Nat are Really Just Big Kids

by Brynhildr



Series: NaNoWriMo 2015: Avengers Oneshots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Finally posting, Gen, NaNoWriMo, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR </p>
<p>Five times Phil saw his agents acting like children and one time he joined them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Nat are Really Just Big Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
> This past November I decided to try NaNoWriMo again, but writing a one shot Avengers story every day... I'm finally getting around to editing them (and finishing the incomplete ones) and I'll be posting them as I go along. I gave myself some random prompts to get started on each story. This one: Clint & Nat ; Best buds
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

 The first time it happened Phil did a double take. An actual double take, not one of those little ones where you run your eyes over something, then pause and do it again.

 

 No, this was: stop in the middle of a crowded hall in SHIELD HQ, turn on his heel and walk back down the hall two feet to look through a doorway. _THAT_ kind of double take.

 

 He felt his jaw drop as he blinked and glanced over his shoulder several times to make sure he wasn't being "punked".

 

Nope. Black Widow and Hawkeye were sitting on a meeting table (not at, _on_ ) painting each others toenails neon purple and pink. Painting their toenails and chatting about which junior agent was going to stupidly ask Hill on a date, like they were around a break room water cooler and not on a highly expensive and technologically advanced holotable.

 

 Phil watched for a full minute before he remembered his meeting and calmly walked back down the hall.

 

 He didn't have time for this.

 

 2.

The second time it happened they were in a safe house... Well, they were trapped in a blizzard in the safe house, so it may not have been that safe, but no one was shooting at them and Phil counted that as a plus.

 

He was sitting on the only sofa with his bandaged leg propped beside him, cursing his itching stitches and the bullet wound they were holding shut.

 

 Clint and Natasha (because you get to use first names when you had your hands holding one another together as you run away from crazy Russian terrorists) were in the kitchen, scraping together a meal out of canned beans, MREs, and really old vodka.

 

And singing.

 

Together.

 

Because he's on pain meds and has a bullet wound and a concussion, Phil takes a minute to realize what they are singing. After his eyes blink in their direction several times, he goes to sleep to the sound of the two deadliest people he knows singing Disney.

 

 "A whole new world..." Clint crooned into his spoon. Nat was holding a throwing knife like a microphone and singing while stirring the food.

 

Phil slept like a baby.

 

 3.

The third time it happened, Phil did a spit take. It was Halloween. And being a super secret and professional government organization meant they, of course, had a Halloween costume contest. And Clint and Natasha were dressed in matching costumes.

 

As Robin Hood and Maid Marian ... From the Disney movie... They had ears and tails.

 

So when Phil walked into the mission briefing, drinking a mug of deliciously hot coffee, he did a spit take all over the files he was carrying.

 

Clint, Natasha, and Phil all stared at each other until Natasha burst out laughing. Clint soon followed and Phil left the room to go print out new files.

 

Next year he was taking off for Halloween.

 

4.

The fourth time, he's tied to a chair. The "baddies" this time are drug smugglers that decided to get into the illegal weapons trade. Phil was supposed to meet his contact to get an info update, but he never made it to the bar. Getting hit on the head was not fun. It was hard to do much when you were unconscious.

 

It was his third day being tied to this particular chair and he was getting tired of it. Bolted to the floor, metal handcuffs and chains, legs tied with rope. Not looking good when added to the broken/sprained ankle, the concussion, and the knife wounds on his arms and torso. 

 

His captors were trying to interrogate him, but they thought he was a weapons dealer with a rival and they weren't getting very far. It all changed when the door opened and Clint and Natasha flounced in doing a very deadly Macarena with singing and guns and knives.

 

Once the smugglers were dead, Clint did the electric slide over to Phil to release him from his chair. Phil just gaped at the three of him (stupid concussion) and thought that would be a great time to pass out, because he couldn't deal with this shit.

 

 5.

 The fifth time, he's debriefing Natasha on the horrific fail that was the Stark Expo Incident. She's sitting in the chair across them his desk, delivering her verbal account and Phil is marking errors in Stark's file. He's exhausted from the New Mexico desert heat and Nat's frustrated with Hammer and Stark and they both really want to get some sleep.

 

 Phil's in the middle of asking her to explain some of the programming she hacked when the ceiling tile above his desk shifts and a plastic and rhinestone tiara lands jauntily on Natasha's head.

 

He stops. Blinks. Looks up at the ceiling (which has since fixed itself) and back at Natasha (who's now smiling).

 

"Just go, I'll deal with the rest of the paperwork," he says. Nat nods and leaves the room.

 

Phil bangs his head on the desk several times.

 

"Why me?" He mumbles. "Why me?"

 

 He shoves the paperwork into a locked drawer of his desk, pulls out the pillow and blanket under the couch and settles in for a nap. He'll deal with it tomorrow.

 

 + 1.

 He's on the Bus looking at the repairs that need to be made. Fury was not happy, but at least his team we're all okay.

 

He walks over to a chair that miraculously was in one piece and not covered with glass.

 

A beer was pushed into his hands and he takes it before realizing the shoes in front of him don't belong there. 

 

"Hey Phil," Natasha says as she sits on the arm of the chair.

 

Clint is sitting on the floor in front of him wearing a birthday hat and holding one out for Phil.

 

"What -?" He asks, confused.

 

 "Don't worry, just go with it." Nat replies as she places the pointy hat on his head and Clint starts singing "Hakuna Matata". 

 

When Melinda finds them an hour later (their beers empty, party hats on crooked, and belting out "I Just Can't Wait to be King") she rolls her eyes and leaves them to their Uno game. 

 

Natasha nods to her as she passes by the room. She'll be the adult and make sure everything gets done.

 

"What about a Capuchin?" Fitz asks as she walks by his doorway. 

 

"I really don't think a Capuchin would like it very much on the Bus, Fitz. We might be able to request a few guinea pigs, though," Simmons responded. "Or maybe a capybara."

 

Melinda just kept walking to the cockpit. 

 


End file.
